Outlaws will be Outlaws
by XxX.Luna.Black.XxX
Summary: boyxboy no likey no readie


A/n: Okay this is a boy X boy story so no likey then no readie!! The couple is Big Chief (Justin) X Murder Nova (Shawn). And no they're not married to their real wife's. Hope you enjoy. BUY GOLD!! BYE!!

Street racing is not a crime, well it is, but fuck it.

Justin's p.o.v

Me and Shawn are at the shop. He was pissed at the car, again. The thing as been messing up a lot lately. "Shawn you want me to help you?" I ask out of concern. "No!" He snapped. I know he didn't mean to. He just pissed that's all. "Oh god I'm so sorry Justin!" He says. "It's okay Shawn I know your pissed off at the car. Are you sure you don't need some second eyes?" I ask. "Yes I would love some second eyes." He says.

We worked for 2 hours and then Shawn's phone rang. "God it's Monza. Hello? ...

figured that ... okay... see ya then bye."

"He call you out?" "Yep." He says.

"Hey Justin want to go eat somewhere?" "Uhmm... sure way not." I say. We hop into my truck and went to sonic. We ordered our food and went back to the shop.

"So... are you calling out Chuck for number one?" Shawn asks. "Yep I did." "For this weekend?" "Yep." I say.

~~time skip to the weekend (no pun intended)~~

"Alright who's goin' first?" I ask. "We want to go first." Doc says. Then the rest did the same and named off when their going to race. This is how it goes

1\. Doc vs Dominator

2\. Daddy Dave vs Ryan

3\. Chuck vs Big Chief

4\. Murder Nova vs Monza

5\. Farmtruck and Azn vs heartbreak

The first three races are done and the winners are Dominator, Daddy Dave, and, me, Big Chief. Shawn getting his fire site on. I walk to his trailer to help him get the car out. Why does he have to park all the way on the end. "You okay?" "Yea, I'm just hoping that the car doesn't act up." He says. "Yea me too." I say.

He gets in the car and I pull them up. I turn around and bang the light. Monza lost control of his car around 50 foot and ran into Shawn. Murder Nova flip more that 5 times. It happened so fast that nobody knew how to react. I decided to go get Shawn out of the car.

When I got there he looked knocked out. Monza helps me pull him out of the car. "Get him to the trailer and pour cold water on him." Monza says. Farmtruck pulled up and opened the tailgate to his truck. I pushed Shawn in and I got in with him. "Just stay with us Shawn. Just stay with me."

We got to Shawn's trailer and Azn was there with the cold water. Me and Chuck lay him down and Azn pours the water. He jumped up and yells "Fucking Shit that's cold!!" "He's up!!" Chris yells. I pull off his helmet and I see a cut on his cheek. "Do you feel broken?" "Bones? No but I'm sore." Azn runs out of the trailer and says, "He's fine!!" I laugh and see we're ones in here. "So... is my car okay?" "Yea, the body just needs to be replaced, but I'm more worried about you." "Oh come here ya big baby" he says and pulls me into a hug. "I'm not a big baby." "Uhmm sure." He says and pulls me to the trailer floor with him. "Hey I'm not your cuddle buddy." "Well you are now." He says. It seemed wrong but it felt so right. "What does that mean?" I ask. "Well you be my boyfriend?" I was shocked when he asked that question. I actually blushed and I never blush. Yes, I loved Shawn to death but I was never going to tell him. I nodded my head and still had my arms around his neck. He pulled away and did a little victory dance. Then turned to me. "What?" I ask sitting up and looking down on him. He pulled me down and kisses me. (Of course I kiss back.) "Okay." I say. Then a question pops up in my head. 'Who's the new number ten?' I thought. "Who's number ten?" I ask Shawn. "Still F'n'A, Chief." Azn says. I jump away from Shawn and he look sad when I did that. "Oh I see, we're interrupting y'all date. We'll just go now. Come on Azn." Farmtruck says and takes Azn's hand to drag him away. I laugh when I see Azn being pulled away. "So are we dating?" Shawn asks. "Yep. Now let's look for you, a new car." "Yep." He says and pokes my side.

"I love you, Big Chief."

"I love you too, Murder Nova."


End file.
